crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zyro, the White Nova
Summary Zyro '''was a, self dubbed, Nebulus of Universe 8 (He didn't really belong to a universe). He was mainly known for being one of the greatest threats to the world of CrazyDBS, the Scarlet King. But before that he was known as one of the greatest heroes in the world of CrazyDBS, Captain Nebula. ''"My father once told me before that you either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain... I guess I fell for that." ''( Zyro to Omniguard Leader Beerus.) Backstory '''Origins Boom. The universe is said to be made through the Big Bang, the rapid expansion of matter from a state of extremely high density and temperature. Others might believe that it was made by a Higher Power. The same theories could be said for the main character in this story, Zyro. Not even Zyro knew what he was, he only knew where he came from... the Void, the empty blank space surrounding each universe. From the void, he landed on a planet called Elementia (the home of Trigno the famous chef). There he met his soon to be father (Darius) and brothers (Trigno and Gohan). Early Life Zyro grew up on Darius' (who was the God of Destruction of Universe 9 at the time) planet, where he trained with ,his soon to be wife, Ciri, Gohan and Trigno. There he trained until he was 15, when he suffered one of the many traumas in his life, the death of his father, Darius. Darius was killed by one of Zyro's brothers, Gohan. From then on Zyro and Trigno swore to themselves... if they ever saw Gohan, he would be dead. Before/After Exhibition Arc During this arc Zyro and Trigno trained their hardest, for they would represent their universe in the Multiversal Exhibitions held by Lord Omni. Their main purpose was to defeat Gohan, but they weren't put up against him. However they did come out winning the exhibitions anyway. During this arc Zyro met many people, such as Beerus, Charles, Golden Frieza, Son Gen, Hewkii, Lil Gotenks and many others. Cultist/ Emergence of Dragnos Arc In this arc Zyro only helped in the end, when Dragnos (one of the greatest villains CrazyDBS has ever witnessed) was summoned. Dragnos had planted lodestones to let him regain his original power, but luckily Zyro and Trigno had been commanded by Hewkii to destroy them. After destroying them with relative ease, Dragnos had sent one of his strongest sons, Raarlark, to go and kill the squad (of about 5). Raarlark did an excellent job, leaving Zyro with no option but to pay the price for salvation. He self destructed, turning into a White Nova; this managed to weaken Raarlark greatly forcing him to retreat, while Dragnos was defeated by Grand Priest Lunar. Prelude to the Advent of the Scarlet King Arc When Zyro had self destructed, he was actually sent to a mystical plane of existence known as the Abyss. Here he was confronted by the Original Scarlet King who was defeated by Lord Omni, Kageshiki. In the Abyss, Zyro was told to touch an inscription on the wall, from that inscription he was given knowledge on the history of the multiverse and what he was meant to do, and he set out to do so. However, the only way Zyro was able to come back, was through someone in the physical world... This is when Gohan and Trigno formed their friendship again and brought Zyro back. But something was missing from Zyro, he was.. different. Advent of the Scarlet King Arc While he was in the Abyss. The unknown figure tasked him with a quest to find 7 energy sources, 3 of them being runes and 4 of them being energies within certain people. A short description of what the energies and how he got them are: The Destructive Energy of U3 ( Owned by Beerus): This was perhaps the hardest task for Zyro, as Beerus was feared across the multiverse as the strongest below Lord Omni, Lunar and the Omni Guards. Somehow though, Zyro had managed to lure Beerus into the Abyss ( Where Zyro had the high ground). This was Beerus' worst mistake. The two begun to become part of a high speed battle, colossal shockwaves being created from single punches, gargantuan explosions with every clash... it was the most fun Zyro had for a while, but he needed to finish it, so he slowly muttered two words "Summon, Void Warrior" ''while his Nova Armor started forming. This however, didn't actually do anything so they proceeded to fight, while black clouds formed around them, leaving no escape. This was when Zyro had initiated end game. Beerus had repeatedly landed fatal attacks on Zyro (some which actually killed Zyro himself) yet somehow, Zyro kept reappearing from the black clouds. Little did Beerus know, behind the infinite clouds, there were thousands, if not millions of clones all charging Black Hole Kamehameha waves, this was it Zyro had won... But Beerus had one more trick up his sleeve, his signature move... Sphere of Destruction. Multiplied by about 10000. With this they created a very destructive clash which, if was in the material world, would decimate hundreds of galaxies. However the clash came to an end, Zyro knew it was over for him. So he decided to have a noble end and let Beerus win. The smoke settled, as a scarred Beerus stood over a kneeling Zyro. ''"It's over, I win.. Now begone, for you have threatened the multiverse" ''Beerus exclaimed while charging a hakai in his hands. ''"Wait... Wait please just give me a chance, please!" ''Zyro put his hand on Beerus' chest. Beerus looked down on him and spat on him ''"Pfft.. as if I could let someone like you li-" ''A sudden tremor shook the abyss... the epicentre? Beerus' heart. ( The Nova Armor has the ability to absorb any form of energy and distribute it as kinetic energy, now imagine the sheer power of that clash focused on one major organ of the body.. yeah its pretty 'heart-stopping *badum tss* ') ''"Well then, I guess you have failed your job, haven't you? But all things aside, I respect you. You have put up a great fight." '' Zyro placed his hand on the half-dead warriors forehead, absorbing the Energy of Destruction. '''The Mystic Energy of u4' ( Owned by Gohan) and And The Elemental Energy of U9 ( Owned by Trigno): These were Zyro's greatest friends. Zyro brought them to the abyss and proceeded to fight them.A heated battle occured between them, but it was clear that Zyro overpowered them. They had only one option, Fusion. BOOM. '''A new warrior was born. The name? Trighan. Now, this was a match for Zyro. Back and forth fighting. Sometimes Trighan had the upper-hand Sometimes Zyro did. They then went into full power. They even managed to crack Zyro's seemingly invincible armor. This angered Zyro, it was time he ended it. But before he knew it, Trighan used Hakai on him. ''"Arghhhh" ''Zyro was about to be erased. Until he let out a laugh. ''"You really thought the Power of Hakai will affect me?!" ''The Hakai suddenly disintegrated. Zyro and Trighan then had a beam struggle. Zyro's beam entirely consumed Trighan and their blast, diffusing them. As the two warriors lay on the floor, Zyro walked towards them. He had won the fight. Trigno had then said something that put him in doubt. ''"What would father think?!" ''Zyro then looked at him with regret, but proceeded to steal their energy. '''The Royal Dragon energy of U2 ( Owned by Jin): Zyro followed his map to finding this dragonic energy,It led him to a group of people, seeing a baby (I think it was newborn, not sure, but anyways). Zyro's map led him straight to the baby. Zyro ,being unsure, just took the baby with him to the abyss. The unknown figure had said that the baby had some sort of dragonic energy flowing through her. So Zyro pressed his hand on her forehead, taking a sample of her energy. He then handed it to the unknown figure. After that he wiped the memory of what happened from her. Then, when he came back to give the baby back he was greeted by her family. And after that there was a minor battle between Zyro and Rocker. Rocker, due to unforeseen circumstances, passed out. Zyro then wiped his memories and vanished. The rune stones were: Rune of Time, Rune of Space and Rune of Life.